Guitar Hero II
| accessdate= 2015-02-26}}}} Xbox 360 |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = DVD |Altersfreigabe = 40px |Vorgänger = Guitar Hero |Nachfolger = Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock}} Allgemein Guitar Hero II ist der Nachfolger des erfolgreichen Spiels Guitar Hero. Es wurde kurz nach der Veröffentlichung seines Vorgängers herausgebracht und erzielte einen ähnlichen Erfolg. Für eine Beschreibung über das Spielverhalten siehe hier. } |state = collapsed |group1=Opening Licks |abbr=Opening Licks |list1= * „Shout at the Devil“ - Mötley Crüe * „Mother“ - Danzig * „Surrender“ - Cheap Trick * „Woman“ - Wolfmother * „Tonight I'm Gonna Rock You Tonight“ - Spinal Tap |group2=Amp-Warmers |abbr2=Amp-Warmers |list2= * „Strutter“ - Kiss * „Heart-Shaped Box“ - Nirvana * „Message in a Bottle“ - The Police * „You Really Got Me“ - Van Halen * „Carry On My Wayward Son“ - Kansas |'3. String-Snappers' * „Monkey Wrench“ - Foo Fighters * „Them Bones“ - Alice in Chains * „Search and Destroy“ - Iggy Pop und The Stooges * „Tattooed Love Boys“ - The Pretenders * „War Pigs“ - Black Sabbath |group3=Trash and Burn |abbr3=Trash and Burn |list3= * „Cherry Pie“ - Warrant * „Who Was in My Room Last Night?“ - Butthole Surfers * „Girlfriend“ - Matthew Sweet * „Can't You Hear Me Knocking“ - The Rolling Stones * „Sweet Child O'Mine“ - Guns N’ Roses |'5. Return of the Shred' * „Killing in the Name“ - Rage Against the Machine * „John the Fisherman“ - Primus * „Frey“ - The Sword * „Bad Reputation“ - Thin Lizzy * „Last Child“ - Aerosmith |'6. Relentless Riffs' * „Crazy on You“ - Heart * „Trippin' On a Hole in a Paper Heart“ - Stone Temple Pilots * „Rock This Town“ - Stray Cats * „Jessica“ - The Allman Brothers Band * „Stop!“ - Jane's Addiction |group4=Furious Fretwork |abbr4=Furious Fretwork |list4= * „Madhouse“ - Anthrax * „Carry Me Home“ - The Living End * „Laid to Rest“ - Lamb of God * „Psychobilly Freakout“ - The Reverend Horton Heat * „YYZ“ - Rush |group5=Face-Melters |abbr5=Face-Melters |list5= * „Beast and the Harlot“ - Avenged Sevenfold * „Institutionalized“ - Suicidal Tendencies * „Misirlou“ - Dick Dale * „Hangar 18“ - Megadeth * „Free Bird“ - Lynyrd Skynyrd }} } |state = collapsed |group1= |abbr1= |list1= * „Raw Dog“ - The Last Vegas * „Arterial Black“ - Drist * „Collide“ - Anarchy Club * „Elephant Bones“ - That Handsome Devil * „Fall of Pangea“ - Valient Thorr * „FTK“ - Vagiant * „Gemini“ - Brian Kahanek * „Push Push (Lady Lightning)“ - Bang Camaro * „Laughtrack“ - The Acro-brats * „Less Talk More Rokk“ - Freezepop * „Jordan“ - Buckethead * „Mr. Fix-it“ - The Amazing Royal Crowns * „The New Black“ - Every Time I Die * „One for the Road“ - Breaking Wheel * „Parasite“ - The Neighborhoods * „Radium Eyes“ - Count Zero * „Red Lottery“ - Megasus * „Six“ - All That Remains * „Soy Bomb“ - Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives * „The Light That Blinds“ - Shadows Fall * „Thunderhorse“ - Dethklok * „Trogdor“ - Strong Bad * „X-Stream“ - Voivod * „Yes We Can“ - Made in Mexico }} } |state = collapsed |group1= |abbr1= |list1= * „Possum Kingdom“ - Toadies * „Billion Dollar Babies“ - Alice Cooper * „Hush“ - Deep Purple * „Rock and Roll Hoochie Koo“ - Rick Derringer * „Dead!“ - My Chemical Romance * „Salvation“ - Rancide * „Life Wasted“ - Pearl Jam * „The Trooper“ - Iron Maiden * „Kicked to the Curb“ * „Drink up“ }} Links Quellen Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:Guitar Hero Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Activision Kategorie:2006 Kategorie:2007 Kategorie:Musikspiel